Foxface's Games
by Clove'sShinyKnife
Summary: My name is Jenna Eagelson. I am 16 years old from District 5. I am Reaped to be in the 74th Hunger Games. I'll Never come back.


**My name is Jenna Eagelson. I am 16 years old from District 5. I am Reaped to be in the 74th Hunger Games. I'll Never come back.**

My mentor is a woman named Lia. Lia won her games when she was my age, 12 years ago, when i was a child. She's very smart, and when she's not in the Capitol to mentor or for business, she teaches Plantology at my school. I follow that class, so i can say that all my wisdom of plants and what little survival power i have is thanks to her.

After i was Reaped, i had to leave behind my family in Five. My ill mom, crazy and derranged, will be beriden during the games. My older Matt will be yelling at the television. My twin sister Chloe will be breaking down every time a shot of me will be on tv. But that wont happen alot - how much excitement does a shy redhead from Five have to offer?

**Day One  
**  
The Girl from Twelve 'The Girl on Fire' who i call Squirlface, bumps into me as im running. Away from the Cornucopia, away from the Bloodbath, away from my dead District Partner Blake. Im running away to what i hope will be my stare at each other, not sure what to do, then i dash off. But soon enough i fall again, and i hear a deep chuckle above me. Terryfied, i look up, at the boy from District Eleven."Hello District Five."He says, holding out his hand to help me up. I spin onto my knees and jump up, ignoring his hand.  
"Hey."I reply simply."Do you wanna team up? We'd live longer with two of do you say? Allies?"He holds out his hand again.I overweigh it for just a second. Then i put my hand in his gigantic one, and shake it. "Allies."

**Day Eight**

The Careers -now existant of only District One's male, And the Two from District Two- left Plasmic from Three in charge while they went out to hunt. I hopped through the traps, being the smallest out of Thresh and me, and got us some food. They didnt have to notice us, so i didnt take enough for them to notice that id took anything at all. From what ive seen, the boy from District One is arrogant and dumb, so he wont notice at all. But the Girl from District Two, who ive heard called Clove, did notice it yesterday,i think. Then of course, Squirlface had to ruin it, and blow up my food. I hop around in the remains, looking for what was left, and smile slightly. Now the Careers know how it is to not have enough food. Then i hear a another one. I run away, looking for Thresh, but not yelling. Im not an idiot, if i yell for Thresh, the Careers will find me, think i did it, and ill end up like Plas. I find him, hanging in the bushes, looking at Rue, his twelve year old District Partner, being lifted in the hovercraft. I put my hand on his schoulder, and he turns himself to me, pulls me into his arms, and i feel his tears on my jacket. I bring him back to the cave we stay at, and i lay in his arms, and he's already fast asleep. As i drift off too, i feel a sturring in my stomach. Something bad is gonna happen, i just know it.

**Day Nine**

"Jenna , Go!""Thresh? Wh-What's wrong?""He's coming!""Who?"I ask, scared.  
"District Two, Cato! I killed his partner, because she was taunting Squirlface with Rues death, turns out they teamed up. I thought it was her, but it was District One,Marvel. Now hes gonna kill me!""Thresh, no, i cant!""Jenna, please!"He begs."But.. But i.."He pulls me in his arms abrubtly, pushing his lips on mine. Our first kiss,our last kiss. Over far too quick."I love you Jenna. Now go!"He yells, pushing me into the forest with the last of our supplies. Before i dash off, i tell him,"I love you too."

Its dark and the storms raging when the anthem plays. I see Clove's face. And then Thresh's. Sobs wreck my body, causing my too fall on my side while i make dying baby walrus sounds. He's gone. Hes really gone. Thresh isnt gonna wander in here anymore, im in this alone. I knew i wasnt gonna go home, but now im sure. I cant leave this place without Thresh, not now, not anymore. I'll think of how and what tomorrow, but i know for sure that this is my last night.

**Day Ten  
**  
I spot Squirlface and Breadboy in the morning as they walk past my hiding place. I hear theyre whole conversation, and the love in both their voices rips me apart. Thresh and i talked to each other liuke that, teasing and happy. Then District Two killed him. They split up, and I follow Breadboy. Its my only chance. He puts his coat down on a patch of grass and lays ome berries on there, then walks away. Berries. Not ordinary berries though. Nightlock berries. You'd be dead in a minute, before they even reached your stomach. And they'll be my salvation. I snatch a few then run off with them, to a place not far away from there but out of plane sight. Chloe and Matt will be yelling and crying, telling me to put them down and begging. But im only thinking of Thresh. The tast of his lips on mine that one time, his arms around me, his face in the sky. The last image sends me over the only Thresh in mind, i bite down on the berries.

**My name is Jenna Eagelson. Im 16 from District 5. I was Reaped to be in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I never made it back.**


End file.
